


Home Is You

by twinkletwinklelittlestar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Established Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkletwinklelittlestar/pseuds/twinkletwinklelittlestar
Summary: Dongho comes home.





	Home Is You

Minki peeps from the small opening in his bedroom door and says "Jonghyunah, arent you going to sleep?" before closing the door again, not giving him a chance to reply. 

Jonghyun takes the very obvious hint, picks up the remote to turn the volume down. 

He doesnt remember when he dozed off. It could have been a few minutes or a couple of hours. He hears the front door beep. 

His boyfriend comes in, immediately snuggling with him on the couch. Nose on his neck, inhaling his scent, making the both of them comfortable. 

'Why are you still up?' Dongho whispers against his skin. 

'Waiting for you. Why are you being so uncharacteristic? Have you had some drinks?' God knows this guy is the least touchy. His Dongho is all things good and beautiful in the world but he isn't the most touchy. 

He feels dongho chuckle. Still against his skin. 'No. I'm just glad i can come home to you.' 

He smiles. This guy is not the most affectionate but his Kang dongho sure is sweet. 

\----------

He physically feels the day's built-up tension leave his system as he breathes in Jonghyun's scent. It has been a long day and he's grateful that his boyfriend waited up for him.

He snuggles and immediately feels how easy it is to be with Jonghyun. How instant his walls come down when he's around him. How he doesnt need to be pulling his weight or charm his way, all the time. He can just ~be~ while knowing that he is and will always be loved. Jonghyun with those eyes that always manage to get through. Jonghyun who loves him as plain, old Kang Dongho. Like home. 

He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously unedited. Written in hiding, in between a gazillion tasks. Also first time here. Please be kind.


End file.
